User talk:Pierius Magnus
Archive 1 * Archive 2 How are you Hooow you doin'? Bucurestean 10:03, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Good enough. And you? Dr. Magnus 10:05, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm fine. You don't sound as happy as always. Bucurestean 10:06, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Could it be you are back? In a less aggressive form than your previous stunt? 10:15, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Only to vote in the elections. I will not participate, just cast my vote. And maybe voice my opinion on a few things. Dr. Magnus 10:14, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Sockpuppet (again) and the block that comes with it User:ArminBlanche is a confirmed sockpuppet. By the way you reacted (through Pierlot) the last days, you have only confirmed it once more. You have a history of sockpuppet denial. As it is customary, ArminBlanche will be deleted and blocked for infinity, and you will receive a temporary block. The period will depend on the following considerations: * Sockpuppetry is not allowed. * You broke the first general Wikia regulation: "Be civil to other users at all times." * Rules 7 "No personal attacks" and 8 "Be graceful" you did not respect. These "Wikia guidelines" match with our own site regulations. * It is not the first time we catch you doing things you're not supposed to be doing. And you know that. You have been a respected editor at times in the past, and I wished you had stayed that way. Therefore, Wikination chooses to block your account for the next month. This is in accordance to your misdoings and the repetitiveness of them. I know you will as a result hereof not be able to vote in the elections. That's a pity, but it's your damn own fault. Shouldn't have vandalized at this moment. So good luck and goodbye. I hope you realize this is not a personal attack or some sort of vendetta (I wouldn't know what for), but the regular consequence of your wrongdoings. If you want to tell people how you dislike communists (weren't you one of them?), then just tell us. 11:25, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Who did you know Pierius has acted through me? Pierlot McCrooke 12:12, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Because he writes bombastic and grotesk sentences and speeches and you don't write three sentence without a spelling error. Not meant to insult you it's just true. Why do you get involved in this, Pierlot? Every time somebody, anybody does something stupid, you get involved. You should learn when to stay away, I think. It would certainly earn you votes ;) 12:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::He writes great speeches. I am sorry for all that happened Pierlot McCrooke 12:41, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::BTW:You did remember all that nonsense discussions on Fictieve Landen? Theyre no more. Now there is some fictive countries-related editing Pierlot McCrooke 12:59, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News VI |} :Of course, the voting doesn't apply to you. The other things might be worth taking a look at though :) 07:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Welcome back! It's been fine hear but, i see you've been checking up on us! I hope your the commie left-winged perius! Congress has been shaken up and all that! anyway i hope you do good now! Marcus Villanova 13:07, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks man! Yeah, I noticed some changes in our congress. For instance: I am not in it; what more is there to say. And I must say I am glad you finally prosecuted those darn nazi's. Dr. Magnus 13:09, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yay you got your wish there it was like a month block and basnned citizens rights. Why the NSL there a bit morre center-right/commies as the CLP.nm is full commie! Marcus Villanova 13:11, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the CLP.nm is a fine party yet I prefer the NLS because of their criticism of the United States: others are not critical at all (dare I say they kiss ass? ) and I like the NLS because I agree with many of their viewpoints. Dr. Magnus 13:26, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Yea i would join any party that would kill Justin Beiber Lol! Marcus Villanova 13:30, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :And every party that supports nigahiga? - Btw, study your politics again - I'm far leftist, more communist than CPL.nm SjorskingmaWikistad 13:32, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Kill Justin Bieber? Well, it sounds a bit extreme. Just ducktape his mouth and forbid the little bastard to ever sing again would also do the trick! Dr. Magnus 13:37, July 5, 2010 (UTC) NO it doesn't we need him not alive but not dead get it? lol jk jk but he can't sing and he's an annoyong prick that makes 5 ans 13 year old girls go retarted, but it's not all that bad i kinda look like him (CHeck my talk page) and that's why i get chicks...lol Marcus Villanova 13:40, July 5, 2010 (UTC) @SW Any party that supports Shane Dawson! Marcus Villanova 13:41, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Lol... So it actually pays of to look like the little bastard? How interesting... Well, anyway: I joined the NLS and I hope the party will make it big. My character, the Red Baron, has less then a year to live so I'd better make it count. Dr. Magnus 13:43, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :I hope you don't really have a year to live? Why only a year why this whole cancer thing? Marcus Villanova 13:45, July 5, 2010 (UTC) No not really, I just think I'm to addicted to the site and otherwise I'll never leave. xD Dr. Magnus 13:49, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :So you'll kill Donia but make a new charachter? Marcus Villanova 13:51, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Nope. I'll use the character as long as I want and then I kill him off when I am tired of all this stuff. Then I just write the cancer finally got the poor man. So that I won't leave no "loose ends". Of course the Donia Clan will always remain in Lovia. Dr. Magnus 13:53, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I see.. i'll have to pick up the convo another time mabey in a half-hour beacuse i'll be making a Sports in Lovia page! Marcus Villanova 14:03, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Can you please come at llamada chat Pierlot McCrooke 18:00, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :@sjors:Study your politics, haha, what a statement, but what you say is wrong... And btw Anti-American is not a viewpoint, come-up with an alternative, that would be great... Jon Johnson 08:01, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Anti-American IS a viewpoint. Check-out Cuban politics. There is btw a difference between ideology and viepoint. You basically have one ideology (for me that is communist) and several viewpoints. Seen my program? Don't teach me politics, if you make mistakes yourself. (hope I didn't make a mistake in this comment) SjorskingmaWikistad 08:41, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :And the Justin Bieber statement was a little joke, to show how you can go too far with anti-Americanism. SjorskingmaWikistad 08:44, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::O, and for all the people who think I'm center-right: I'm far-left, not center-right. SjorskingmaWikistad 08:45, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::f you want to teach me a lesson in politics, you have to try harder. And besides we are neo-marxist! Jon Johnson 11:05, July 19, 2010 (UTC) On terminology First of all, sorry Pierius I'm using your talkpage for this but since the little discussion is here, I haven't much choice. :@Johnson: anti-Americanism is a tendency, or 'viewpoint' if you like, most commonly associated with leftist or environmentalist movements. It is in fact an outing of anti-capitalism. :@Sjors: Ideology is a difficult term. Marx - and anyone who calls himself a marxist - was/is against 'ideology'. Of course the meaning over the years shifted. Also the term 'communist' covers a wide variety of thoughts. I myself believe analysis should be the first step towards change. I dislike 'the American three' (capitalism/neoliberalism/social conservatism) too, but offer an alternative with a strong theoretical base. 11:06, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :I totally agree. However, what I don't get, is why Jonson is reacting so strongly towards me. Did I do something wrong? SjorskingmaWikistad 11:20, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Not wrong, it is just that he is a constructive guy; he wants answers rather then questions, solutions instead of problems. We can't blame him for that. 11:24, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Constructive? He deleted all my work on Portland. SjorskingmaWikistad 10:16, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Real Sports Your team in Libertas Real Sports, you think they could also play in our 2011 MSL League? Could you imagine 20 teams! I think also FC Muntegu will be in our league, Deutsch-Lovian Football Club Frößt and one more sucky team will play making it 20! So will Real Sports Play? Marcus Villanova 19:19, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, 20 teams, sounds like great fun. :D SjorskingmaWikistad 10:12, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Of course it my be in there! It is nice you want to bring Libertas to Lovia. If it weren't for you, all our hard work on that site would have been worthless. VV Magnus Real Sportas could be in there, if you do all the work of course (I am pretty busy u see). Good luck and I'll be watching the progress of the leagues you are working on. You are doing fine, its nice to watch. Nice also to see Ferdi Berghop as one of the topscorers! Dr. Magnus 16:49, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay I'll translate the page over and induct them into the 2011 season. Marcus Villanova 19:33, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Fictieve Lnaden Why did you have blocked yourself at FL wikia? If i can log in again i'll promise to unblock you. You have not to forget the fact that creatpors of wikia's need ehlp 17:08, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Face it, its all over now. You have to do the work all yourself, for once in your life. For the site to be succesful, to thrive, it has to have an engine, a user who is a constant source of new articles. You, as the creator of the site, are that engine. Not me. I am not gonna write on your site no more. Find others to do it, and put some efford into it yourself. Man up, why won't ya! Dr. Magnus 17:18, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::You clearly dont understand that you were the thriving success form the site. Youre making a very DUMB decison now 17:24, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Castle Pierius, we would like to designate the Emerald Highlands a National Park. Your castle, however, is in the middle of that area. Since you (your character) are dead, we were wondering whether we could do anything with it? The NPS could make it its park HQ; or we could demolish it; or relocate it (perhaps??); or anything else. Please respond asap. Martha Van Ghent 15:48, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :We really need to finish this thing indeed. 16:08, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :It should stand as a musem to Peirus and the higland and how he loved them! Marcus Villanova WLP 16:57, August 25, 2010 (UTC) The castle now belongs to Ygo August Donia, the baron's oldest son and heir. I am okay with you making the castle the parks HQ. Relocating or demolishing it is not an option. It is of historical and touristic value. Dr. Magnus 18:47, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Sockpuppet tsunami See Forum:Wikination. Just wanted to let you know we are discussing your sockpuppetry case. 07:50, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :How nice of you to inform me! I can assure you you got it all wrong, I have nothing to hide and nothing to do with these people. And how could you even think for one minute I could be Honecker? It's ridiculous. Dr. Magnus 09:11, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::How? Because you have been a sockpuppeteer for your entire wiki career? And a denier too. 09:34, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Wow sheriff, these is aggravating. Seriously, this is a delicate matter. Heavy accusation but I doubt Dimitri would make them if he wasn't convinced. I will retreat and listen to some Beethoven whilst thinking this over... 09:53, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::You go do that, Yuri. Right now I'm listening Supermode - Tell Me Why, another great song. Dr. Magnus 09:55, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I listen to all kinds of music but the only sounds capable of moving me are to be found in classical compositions. About the accusations: are you really clean? Or is there something Dimi knows and I don't? 09:57, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Dimi has once got mail from Pierius Pierlot McCrooke 09:57, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::He know a lot you and I don't know. He has concocted a crazy theory based on loose sand and feels pretty good about it. He actually believes I am bothe Honecker and Drabo, and says I am sectretly a racist nazi and an evil communist at the same time. You just listen to your music and enjoy. Dr. Magnus 10:00, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::This site council thing is still new to all of us but I will try to judge fair and expect no less of others. At least some form of evidence will need to be provided. 10:07, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::I have just mailed you, please read it. Also: there is some evidence, in the form of similarities in writing style. Dr. Magnus 10:10, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Intimidating behavior: block Your account will be blocked for one day, due to intimidating behavior against User:Pierlot at Forum:Wikination. 17:23, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :In this case you can count on my support. I find it a good thing that you've admited your deeds. Wrong speculations should be stopped immediately, in case you're not proven guilty, you're not guilty, it's as simple as that. Justice was just doing a little bit better after the abdication of Judge Medvedev, who had led two controversial trials, but now I see the King is attempting to regain his power, by selecting scape-goats. To let the majority decide whether one's guilty or not, is complete nonsense. --Bucu 08:28, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Well well well. Errors in this section: ::# the majority does not decide. The site council does, on a fair basis. So far, we haven't decided anything yet. ::# I am not regaining power, I have just given it away to the site council - of which I have only one vote and in which I have only little influence. ::# Pierius has a long history of sockpuppetry. We have evidence for 5+ sockpuppets, and interesting leads to more than ten. There is a serious, heavy basis for this investigation. Allegations that we are "pinning an innocent man down" are therefore totally unfounded. And you, Bucu, should know that. ::Also, I will look to it that Pierius is not punished for things he did not do. 10:01, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Indeed, currently we only have an investigation running. I can imagine it isn't fun for Pierius but one could say his past makes him a little more suspicious than your average user. We should however not tolerate the ungrounded prosecution of dissident elements, this is after all not the Soviet Union. 14:10, October 6, 2010 (UTC)